The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus for displaying video pictures and an electronic device each employing such a display apparatus.
In recent years, a display apparatus capable of showing a three-dimensional display has been drawing attention. The three-dimensional display is a display showing observing-point video pictures having disparities for different observing points. That is to say, the three-dimensional display is a display showing observing-point video pictures looking differently when seen from different observing points. To be more specific, the three-dimensional display is a display showing two different observing-point video pictures to respectively the left and right eyes of the observer so that the observer is capable of recognizing the display as a three-dimensional video picture having a depth. In addition, there is being developed a display apparatus capable of presenting a more natural three-dimensional video picture to the observer by displaying three or more observing-point video pictures having disparities for different observing points.
Methods adopted by such a display apparatus typically include a parallax-barrier (or disparity-barrier) method and a lenticular-lens method. In accordance with these methods, a plurality of observing-point video pictures are displayed to the observer at the same time in such a way that, when the observing-point video pictures are observed by the left and right eyes of the observer at different observation angles, the observing-point video pictures look differently to the eyes. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-119889 discloses a display apparatus adopting the parallax barrier method making use of a liquid-crystal device as a barrier.
It is desirable to provide a display apparatus capable of showing a three-dimensional display to serve as a display apparatus having a reduced amount of the so-called crosstalk which is intermingling of a left-eye image and a right-eye image. In order to reduce the amount of such crosstalk, it is necessary to provide the display apparatus with one selected from a variety of techniques. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-316460, in order to reduce the amount of crosstalk, the display apparatus is provided with a method for correcting signal levels of pixel signals because the crosstalk is generated by mutual effects of pixel electric potentials appearing at adjacent pixels separated away from each other in the horizontal direction on a display panel.